My little Pony Friendship is Portals
by Golden Light 001
Summary: Chell after finally escaping Aperture Science Fines herself in a clearing in the Everfree Forest after getting to the edge of the forest she get a surprise that she never expected. P.S. Please do not complain about the companion cube with a dead person in it thank you. Minor cussing or major cussing. Up For Adoption!
1. Fluttershy and Chell

Chapter 1

24 hours until Summer Sun Celebration

Chell stood there looking at the dank forest. "Of course she would drop me in a very dark and probably very dangerous forest, She thought. Typical."

She started walking in a random direction; it was a surprisingly short trip when Chell suddenly stumbled in to sunlight. "WHOA!" she yell in surprise. She stuck her head back into the forest again. It went entirely dark.

She pulled her head out into the light again. "Weird..." she said as she pulled her head out again, perplexed at how the forest cut off light almost entirely.

"Oh my, what are you?" a voice said. Chell nearly slumped in relief. A real human being, not a robot!

It sounded timid, shy, and curious. Looking for the voice's owner, Chell turned around and saw nothing when she heard the voice again. "Um down here. What is your name?"

She looked down to see a butter yellow pony with a pink tail and mane. "Um…" it peeped.

Chell stared wide eyed at the talking pony. Are those... wings? I am either dreaming or hallucinating, she thought. She pinched herself and felt pain it's real I think frantically as I feel the shock reach my brain I lose it and faint

22 hours until Summer Sun Celebration

Fluttershy watched the creature's shocked expression as it started to fall backwards. In the spur of the moment, she caught the creature just in time for it to land on her back. "Um, what to do what to do, um uh I will take it to my cottage and see why it fainted."

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.

Hm later maybe I will check the library to see what it is.

2 hours until [/b][b]Summer Sun Celebration

"Erg," Chell groaned as she got up. She took a look around. She was in some sort of house. It was small and simple. Really small, because when she stood up, she hit her head.

"Ow." she muttered a few choice words for her pain.  
Now, how many times have I hit my head and not get a concussion, she thought wyrly

Now rubbing her hurting head and crouching, she made her way downstairs to see the butter yellow pony from before. 'I'm not calling it a horse it's too little to be horse, so pony will do, and besides, I like ponies.'

They stared at each other for a while. "Um, hello," Chell said, trying to break the ice.

"You can talk!?" the pony replied. She immediately tried to hide in her mane.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you, I promise." Chell said trying to gain her trust

"Um, Pinkie Pie promise, if it is okay with you?" She said shyly.

"Huh, what is a pinkie pie promise?" Chell asked, confused.

"It is a thing a friend of mine started a while ago um you have to say 'cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.' while doing the little dance you do while doing it meekly." Okay. I did the little dance and said the rhyme. The yellow pony relaxed a bit.  
um what is your name? I ask.

My name's... Fluttershy.

"What was that?" Chell asked.

It's um... Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Nice name. It fits well," Chell said with a smile

30 minutes until SSC

"Um, excuse me I found these with you fainted it looks like some weird tool? And this cube it looks like it was burned in a fire," Fluttershy said.

However Chell wasn't listening. 'The portal gun and the companion cube.' Chell picked up the cube which she named Friend so long ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Fluttershy.

"Um what are they?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"These," Chell said, "are a portal gun and the companion cube I named Friend long ago in the—" Chell scowled "—testing chambers.

"Testing chambers?" Fluttershy asked. "What are those?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later," Chell said.

Oh, no I'll be late to meet the pony Celestia sent to check on the summer sun celebration! Fluttershy exclaimed.

Summer sun celebration? Chell Asked. What that?

"I'll let the pony from canterlot explain," Fluttershy said.

"Um, I have feeling that they won't like a talking human towering above them," Chell said.

"Oh, um... right, um... let's sit down and let me explain, Fluttershy said


	2. Chell's Past and Nightmare Moon Part 1

Chapter 2

Song to listen to youtube= watch?v=xxJjwc3yRmM&amp;feature=player_embedded#!

After Fluttershy talked to this Twilight. Shy said she was going to the Summer Sun Celebration. I stayed in the, room Fluttershy set up

"I'm Chell Johnson, former test subject of Aperture Labs." To reassure herself that she still is who she is..

"Voice recognized. Hello, Chell Johnson," the Companion Cube said. Its top spun and opened, revealing a book and a pentacle on top of it and a box.

Shocked, Chell looked at the cube at looked inside. Opening the, box first showing a device that looked like it would attach to the to something. Attached to that was a note with some pictures on it showing a baby, Cave, and Caroline.

[i]Dear Chell

We're sorry we couldn't be there for you when you needed us. This part is meant to be added to the portal gun. It allows you to put a portal on any surface. We hope we can be with you forever.

Cave and Caroline

P.S. we love you[/i]

Like GLaDOS  
So did I oh my god and fainted.

-Portal-portal-

Uh oh yeah. I say in a disbelieving voice.

I was just sitting when I heard thunder one problem though there were no clouds in the sky.

A thought flashed through my mind ' I have a bad feeling'

[hr]

When Fluttershy came in a hurry and getting supplies and herbs, Chell knew something was wrong when she said "Sorry Chell, I might be gone for a while."

What Chell wanted to ask was why it was still night. The sun should have been up already. Did it take a vacation? i say in a joking tone

"That is why I am going to be gone for so long I am going with my friends to stop the pony keeping it night"

If this pony can keep the moon in the sky, she must be powerful," Chell said worried that her only friend could be hurt, or worse, killed

"Bu..." Fluttershy started.

However, Chell cut her off. "but nothing I'm coming with you whither you like it or not!"

Surprised by her, outburst I'm usually quiet. "Okay, you can come," she said.

"Okay, let me get something, Chell said."

She quickly got her portal gun and the attachment to find she left me. Dammit. I curse


	3. Everfree Dangerous Nah

'Why would Flutters ditch me sure she told me the Everfree is dangerous but to just ditch me like that is unlike her maybe it was the outburst, but she would understand I was worried for my only friend in…. well forever,' Chell thought as she wandered down the trail flutters and the ponies she accompanied with carved through the forest.

Until I came to a cliff with no way down. "Well I might as well use this attachment to get down," I say out loud,'huh still do that well there sometimes nothing to do except talk to a crazed robot.' I fire at a nearby tree with my portal gun attachment and to my surprise it worked. "Yes," I exclaim! I quickly fire down and made it down safely.

As I continue on I soon ran into a rotting bridge still up yet rotting. Not wanting to test my weight against it I quickly portaled over and quickly found a castle. I see what seemed some sort of light show taking aim I fired into the room and fire down on the ground jumping through. I nearly get myself Impaled by a angry uh alicorn was it. and then take a magic blast to the stomach and make a snow angel in the wall or "wall angel"

"Hello," or that's what I tried to say I think it sounded more like ello.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Break

**AN I'm real sorry about chapter four I had remade it by accident and I think this is better any way.**

**SURE portal into a room with flashy light nearly Shish kabobed and blasted into a wall and trap a moon goddess in a portal looped you know what I'll call it a Portal Trap **

'**Now** why this supposed moon goddess didn't just use her magic to get out of the newly name Portal Trap, She thought while watching the pitch black pony. What surprised her the most is that. Purple hadn't attacked her yet. She was ready to charge at a moon goddess ,but shaking in her hooves just staring at her. She wasn't that scary right or did she think I'll put her in a Portal Trap if she did that Miss Night Kitten will get out. She rather be at a stand off with a regular unicorn instead of thrown through a wall by a angry Goddess once was good enough. Now Purple was a light purple color, with deep purple eyes, and with a dark purple mane with a pink highlight through it same with the tail. She also had a starburst Cutiemark witch Flutters had told her about them when she asked about the tattoo on her flank.

"H.. hello, " Purple said.

"Hi, " I say nonchalantly.

Are you going eat us? "

"Wasn't planing it no. "

"Okay what's your name mine is Twilight Sparkle, " the newly dubbed Twilight says.

I chuckle. "Mines Chell. " We were interrupted by a tomboyish voice?

" Hey Twilight are you in there," the voice said. Yup defiantly tomboyish.

"Yeah we're in here! "

"Now stand back y'all, " a southern accented voice says. The door practically flew off the hingesby a well placed buck and five ponies ran in and all gasped in fear except one Flutters.

I looked directly at Flutters.

"You ditched me, " I said. I sigh "So why there was no reason to. " The rest of them was surprised by my sentience and friendship with Flutters. The rainbow maned one started talking

"Flutters you know this gu-, " Colors was cut off.

"Girl, " I correct.

"Whatever."

There was a flash and laughter the bad kind.

"I've finally escaped your little trap creature, " Says Night Kittten.

An **DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Ch5 Surprising End

Ch. 5 Night kit... I mean Nightmare Moon

"So nice for you to join us Kitten", Chell Says.

"Kitten", Exclaimes Nightmare Moon in anger. Throwing a bolt of magic at Chell she forgot that Chell used portal. Chell quicly threw a portal at the wall behind her she then put another one behind "Kitten" she moved out of the way and the bolt of magic went into the portal and out the other right into "Kitten's" behind.

"That all you got Kitten", Chell taunts.

"How dare you", Nightmare Moon howls in pain and anger.

"Girls I recomend doing what ever you need to do and quickly", Chell ay to the six ponies looking in shock to the side. Snapping out of it Twilight says

"Right" Chell looking towards "Kitten"

"Why don't we end this here to me you don't seem like a bitch so why are you doing this and trust me I know statistical bitches", Chell says in a calm and collected tone.

"You'd be angry and bitter to if you were made fun of, forgotten, demonized, and then exiled to the moon", Nightmare Moon says in spite. ending another bolt of magic at Chell. Chell deftly dodged it from months of being shot at by turrets.

"Do you think taking over will make ponies love you no they'll hate you even more. Many ponies will want to kill you for many reasons that you may be shocked about I've been brushing upon my history and that about the sun plants don't live off after alone what about the cold it will kill plants and ponies alike", says Chell in a accusing tone.

"Do you think I spent a thousand years on the moon for nothing" Nightmare said in outrage.

"Then how are you going to do it I don't see it everyone will die because of your mistake", Chell yelled back."What do you think they'll love you after something like that is killing them little by little"

"I don't know I just wanted for them to stop treating me like a powerless earth pony that anyone could use as a pawn by nobles and commoners alike " Nightmare yelled slowly going into sobs. Chell slowly approached and keeled by the crying alicorn.

"Do you think doing this will make you happy I don't think so I know how you feeling",Chell said.

"No you don't how can you possibly know how I feel"

"A place called aperture I as a test subject was suppose to go through test chambers and complete them and HER mocking me and making me angrier every test I completed. Pissed me off and tried to make me feel worthless so I killed her and ripped her facility a part. Problem is she doesn't like being dead and comes back so yeah.", Chell said almost uncaring tone. All the ponies just looked in shock at the crying alicorn and how quickly Chell took from trying to vaporize her to crying on the floor.

"Please just bring the sun back and your sister sure the ponies may not like you for a while but they'll warm up and welcome you eventually and I'm offering you a way out. Please accept it"

**What Happens next wait and find out.**

**Sorry about the wait.**


	6. Ch 6 Doubts

**CH. 6 Doubt**

**Nightmare** (Kitten) Moon looked at the extended hand in doubt and asked.

"How am I suppose to know you aren't lying to my face just to have Celestia back,"Nightmare growled out. Out of the the corner of her eye she saw the ponies tense up she noticed the yellow and pink one trembling. The Creature just sighed.

"Look Kitten I don't even know your sister I don't even know if she'll lock me in a dungeon and study me." They heard the unicorn Twilight mutter she wouldn't do that Chell just looked at her and said "Like I said I don't know this Celestia sorry." They heard her mumble grumpily. "So what do you say help us and earn some redeeming points or do it the way Twi over there was planning," turning her gaze on "Kitten". I -

**Author's Notes**

Sorry It's short but it was what I could come up with and someone wanted a chapter and well I just couldn't say no. So I managed to work this out as short as it is.


	7. Ch Sorry

Ch. Sorry readers

I'm sorry about this story I could keep Lying and saying I'm working on it but I'm sorry I just don't have the motivation to work on this and I hope that someone will be willing to take this and make this great I can think of thousands of chapters for this thing but I wanted to make it likable and readable

but I can't do it so can someone take this and make it greater than I ever could because I keep screwing up in some way lets admit it I ain't the greatest writer and so I'm sorry this was a let down for those who wanted this to keep going I just can't do it And whoever takes this I'll se can find and PM the files for the chapters for you.

Golden Light thanks you and everyone who thought this could be great in my hands.


End file.
